Genoside Run: Alternet Ending
by sethman610gmail.com
Summary: One shot. Different take on the genoside run. After killing every monster in the underground, Frisk finnaly makes it to he king of all monsters and kills him. But what does that awaken inside her heart?


Frisk was extremely tired. She had gone threw the underground after falling in a hole and what does she do? She decides to kill anything that moves or breaths, in fear that she would be attacked. She had every right to be scaired. The underground was infested with monsters and they only need one more human soul to break the barrier. She was that last human. Many tried to capture and attack her, even their royal gurds. She had one thing in mind to make any other mosters back off in fear of her: kill the king of monsters, Asgore. So she headed to the king's castle to fight the king, only to first fight a skeleton who went to avenge his brother, and proved to be Frisk's toughest challenge ever. After suffering all of his incrediblt powerful atacks, she finally killed him. She finally killed Sans. Now there was no one to stop her from facing Asgore. Her EXP and LOVE were at there maximum. Anyone she met,even if she had to trick them by pretending to like them, had been slain. Her body was slightly limp from Sans's never ending barrage, blood stained her hands and clothes from all the monsters she killed. But that didn't matter. She gripped her knife and entered the king's throne room

The room was surprisingly full of yellow flowers and grass. There was a throne in the back of the room covered with a white sheet, and another thorn in the middle of the yellow flowers. Standing a few feet away from the thron, with his back facing Frist, was Asgore, who seemed to be talking to someone. He whore a blue cape with golden shouder pads. He had a beard that came all the way down from his yellow hair, whick also formed a beard under his muzzled nose and had horns on top of his head

"I take it you are Asgore" Frisk said, glareing at the king with hate

The king turned to see the brused child and responded with a "Huh?"

The king inspected the child from where he stood,noticing her knife in hand

"You must be the one that flower just warned me about. Howdy!"

Frisk glared even deadlier at the monster after saying the word "flower" and was a littlemore than surprised that he seemed very calm when he said "howdy" like he just met me and had no idea about the deads the child had done

"You know why i am here, don't you?" The young girl pointing her knife at the king

The king took a step or 2 back at the girl's knife pointed at him. "Erm... What kind of moster are you...? Sorry, i can't tell

"I'm not the moster here. You are! Quite literaly i might add"

"Well" The king countinued trying to calm the girl down "we can always-

"NO!" Frisk yelled taking a fierce step forward "I don't care for your tricks! I'm here to kill you!"

"Now now," The king, still with a calm voice and still trying to calm the girl said "There's no need to fight. Why not settle this over a nice cup of tea?"

Without a second thought, Frisk charged at Asgore, impaling him in the stomache with her knife. This forced the mighty beast to fall to is knees, with one of his arms supporting him while the other covered his open wound

The now defeated king Asgore stared in shock at the girl, as the coughed ou the words "Why... You..."

"Let me guess, monster?!" Firsk declaired at the defencless king "No, i'm the one who got attacked by skelletons, royal gurds, and killer robots just because they can! Because they don't care about what happens to a child! All they cared about was destroying mandkind for imprisoning them where they rightfully belong! I was about to give you a fair fight, when he showed up!" Frisk gripping her knife in hand even harder "That skeleton who claims to be "the laziest of them all" When he came here, giving me the worst experience of my life with magic bones, lasers, and sending me flying across our arena! JUST BECAUSE I KILLED HIS BROTHER!"

Than, something came into frisk's mind. A conscious. She just realized what she had done. Why sans attacked her, why undyne attacked her, why everyone else who was brave enough attacked her. They may look like monsters, but in reality, it was Frisk who was the monster. Killing and slaughtering everyone she came across in fear that she herself would get killed. She droped her knife and looked at her hands in horror. Her eyes atarted to cry, sending tears down to the blood on he palms. The same palms that destroyed Mettaton, that killed Undyne, Papyrus, Sans... Toriel, and soon with the stab of her knife already done, Asgore. Before she could blame herself for all the horible deads she had done, Frisk looked up to see a pelet shoot straight out of Asgore's chest, with even more to follow. Frisk could only watch in horror as the king was slain even faster with more and more pelets. Preety soon, the king's body vanished. Just like all the rest. As dust spread through out the air, Asgore's grey monster soul floated above the child. Frisk was horrified when another petal shot threw Asgore's soul. Destroying it forever. Frisk looked down to see who did it. To see her "partner" Flowey

Frisk, as she started to get more angry, saw that the golden flower looked... terrified "See? I never betrayed you! It was all a trick, see?"

A dark aura started forming around Frisk

"I was waiting to kill him for you"

Her eyes started to glow yellow

"After all it's me your best friend" The face of a child like vertion of Asgore replacing Flowey's usual cute face

Her teath grinding and he fists clenching hard as tears ran down her face

"I'm helpful, I can be useful to you. I promise i won't get in your way"

"How could you!" Frisk glared a hate undescribable at the flower

"I can help... I can...I can..."

The dark aura formig greater and darker

"Please don't kill me" Flowey's voice was neither his charming voice or his voice of terror. It was the voice that sounded like a young child, praying to Frisk to spare him. But she didn't

Frisk screamed increadibly loud. The dark aura shooting high above the cealing as she slashed the flower with her hands. She slashed again, and again, and again. Slashing away at the flower, destroying it's petals and scratching the flower's face and even snapping it's root, making the flower colaps on it's back. Frisk formed her hands together and slamed them right onto Flowey, ending his life, what remaining petals attactched to the flower now floatin next to Frist. Frisk bent down,weaping at what she had done.

"Such a darkness you have bestowed onto your own heart"

Frisk heard a deep dark voice and turned around. She saw what looked like a man in a brown coat with it's hood completely covering the man's face in darkness, making his face being unable to see

"W-who are you?" The child asked having gotten up

"To think, because you chose fear as you guidense, it awakened such powerful darkness" The figure said, not answering Frisk "Yes. You will make a great heartless. Just give in to your heart's inner darkness"

The man moved forward, so Frisk moved backwards untill she triped into sitting in the throne of the fallen king of monsters

"I'd like to see her give in, but not to you"

Frisk looked to her right to see another girl, sitting on top of the very throne Frisk was on. The girl looked very similar to Frisk, with the exception that this girl had a much lighter skin color and lighter brwn hair. Instead of a blue shirt with pink stripes, this girl had a green shirt with yellow stripes. The girl had blushes on her cheaks and had a very creep smile

The girl jumped down from where she was, scaring Frisk farther from the seats "Who are you?" Frist repeated her question to the other girl

"My name? Well why don't i be more polite that the guy over there. I am Chara. And you just killed my friend

"F-Flowey?"

"No. You murdured Asriel. His soul was inside the flower

Frisk was terrorfied at what Chara said " I didn't- It was an- Please understand

Chara, surprisingly to Frisk, was actualy laughing at the mere thought of Frisk's action "Well done. He always was a cry baby, and you saved him from what i would do to the poor sun flower. I'll talk with you later about it" Chara started to float in the air, while Frisk got off of Asgore's throne in awe at what The girl was doing "As for you, man" She pointed her right arm at the hooded figure "I'm afraid she's mine"

"I can feal even greater darkness in you. I guess this is my lucky day" The hooded man said creepily

"Yeah? Well your luck is about to run out!"

Chara's amber eyeys glowed devilishly red and a face a chaotic evil grew wider and wider with sharp teath that could rip threw metal. She charged at the man, ready to completely destroy him, but she was suddenly stopped. The figure extended his arm up and completely stopped Chara. Her eyes and mouth returning to normal. A red glow started coming out of Chara's chest as she tried all she could to struggle and break free if her prediciment

"Wha- what are you doing?"

"You have already excepted the darkness. Now, child, turn into a heartless

"What?!" Chara gave a face of fear as she tried to struggle more "You can't do that! I'm suppose to optain her soul!"

"Who said you were in controll?"

The light inside the girl's chest grew more and came closer and closer. Chara tried to hold it in, but couldn't for much longer. Streams of darkness came from her chest as she screamed horribly. A strange energy of light came out of her and was soon swallowed by a dark energy. Frisk was even more scaired than she already was as the body of the ghost faded away. Than behind the man came a tall giant of darkness with curly hair and a gaping heart shaped hole in it's chest and had beading golden eyes

"A darkside" The hooded man started as he turned around "Quite a powerfull heratless, and a fiting end for her. Now for you" The man turned to Frisk

"Wh-what did you do with her?" Frisk was shaking at what the man had done

"The same as i am going to do to you. Send your herat into the darkness"

The figure raised it's arm and the same happened to Frisk as it did Chara. A light appered in the girl's chest. To her credit she held it in longer than Chara did, but eventualy, streams of darkness came from her chest as a light was also taken out of the girl. Just before her body colapsed onto the floor, it faded away, much like Chara. The light that came from Frisk to was swallowed by a dark energy and formed another shadow monster. This one was much smaller, only the size of a 5 year old and had no gaping heart shaped hole of hair, being replaced by antani

"Now than, lets head over to the next world. But first..."

the figure telaported all the way from the throne room into the barrier that kept all monsters in the underground. The man raised his arm, and near the top of the barrier, a keyhole appered. Black smoke was shot out of both the man's arm and his hod that hid his face, both entering into the keyhole. Once enough had entered, the barrier turned from white into a dark purple. The purple barrier unleashed even more dark energy into the underground. Engulfing the capital, hot land, snowdin and even the ruins into darkness

"Now for my next world to claim. The Destiny Islands"


End file.
